Fic O Nosso Segredo
by Ana Thais MD
Summary: Fic pra guerra Huddy x Hilson Categoria Missing scene do epi 02x23 - Who is your daddy


**Título:** O Nosso Segredo  
**Autora:** Ana Thais MD  
**Beta**: Nina Webster  
**Pares:** Huddy  
**Categoria:** Missing scene - é do Episodio Who is your daddy. Fiz um ajuntado, cenas do epi com algumas missing scenes do mesmo epi.  
**Classificação:** Livre pra menores de um metro e meio  
**Disclaimer:** Ninguém é de ninguém, todo mundo pelado... opa ñ é isso. eles são do Shore.

Ahhh, essa fic é pra guerra Huddy x Hilson  
GO HUDDY!!

Relembrando a cena...  
Depois que House aplica a injeção em Cuddy na clinica ele diz a ela que ela não deveria escolher qualquer pessoa pra ser o doador de esperma, ela deveria escolher alguém em quem ela confie. Cuddy pergunta se era alguém como ele e House responde: "Alguém que você goste" e sai da sala.

Cuddy olhou no relógio. Três e quarenta da manhã. Ela não agüentava mais pensar nisso. Claro que ela tinha duvidas se era a coisa certa a ser feita... Mas alguém em quem ela confia... Alguém de quem ela gosta...

Pensou seriamente em Wilson, é, ele de novo. Wilson era o candidato perfeito: ela gosta dele, confia nele, seguindo os parâmetros de House ele tem bom gosto... Se quem a pessoa é e o que ela gosta importam então... Pedir a Wilson pra ser o doador de esperma era o mais ajustado a fazer...

Algo dentro dela dizia que não, Wilson não. E se não era o Wilson... Então... E toda vez que esse pensamento passava perto da cabeça dela ela levantava e ia na cozinha, seja pra beber água, seja só pra abrir a geladeira e ficar olhando lá pra dentro... Tudo pra não chegar à conclusão mais óbvia: ela devia pedir a House. E Cuddy voltava pro quarto e começava tudo outra vez.

De manhã ela ainda não tinha nada resolvido. Vestiu uma bela blusa decotada com rendas, seu terninho azul marinho, uma saia combinando com o conjunto. Olhou seu cabelo no espelho... "Vai ficar assim mesmo, isso pouco importa." Só penteou os cachos e foi trabalhar.

O dia de trabalho se passou sem problemas, ela evitou ao máximo pensar "naquele" assunto mas ele não saiu de sua cabeça nem um minuto. Cuddy estava pensativa bebendo seu café, olhando pro nada na sala dela e resolveu. Levantou e foi até a sala de House.

"Será que ele vai está lá?" Ela foi andando não sabendo se queria que ele estivesse lá ou não. Quando ela abriu a porta ela viu que ele estava sentado na cadeira dele, lendo, estudando. Cuddy entrou decidida, "vou pedir!"

Respirou fundo e olhou no fundo dos olhos mais azuis que ela já tinha visto. Ele estava bem ali na frente dela, era só pedir. Mas como introduzir esse assunto. E se ele disser não!! Ela pensou tanto nisso, a noite toda, e chegou ali despreparada, sem ter o que dizer. E se ele disser não... Abriu a boca e o que saiu foi:

- Obrigada pelas injeções.

Dentro da cabeça dela veio uma voz "É melhor assim".

- De nada

Ele ficou olhando pra ela, achando que tinha entendido... Ou não.

Ela não acreditou no que falou, ela estava decidida... O que foi que aconteceu? Sem querer se degladiar em pensamentos dúbios ali na frente dele ela se virou pra ir embora e então ouviu a voz dele, profunda:

- Você veio até aqui só pra me dizer isso?

Ela se virou. Aqueles olhos azuis... Sempre eles. Ela não conseguiu mentir pra eles mas também não disse o que veio dizer, apenas respondeu a pergunta o mais sinceramente que ela conseguiu.

- Não.

E foi embora. Uma lágrima escorreu pelo rosto dela enquanto ela ia em direção à sua sala. Perdeu a sua única chance... Depois de tudo o que ele disse a ela, Cuddy agora era incapaz de aceitar um doador desconhecido. E ela sabia que seria impossível pra ela chegar naquele ponto ali novamente. Não ia mais pedir... Nunca mais teria coragem.

House continuou ali. Imóvel. Ele tinha escutado aquilo ali mesmo? Ela disse o que não disse? Em algum ponto dentro dele House se sentiu lisonjeado. Ela o queria como pai de seu filho. Mas quem disse a ela que ele queria ser pai? Doar esperma era ser pai? Ela queria doação ou the real thing? Ele ficou imóvel, congelado pelos seus pensamentos sobre paternidade. Sua experiência com seu pai tinha sido no mínimo ruim, e era a única pessoa que era pai ao seu redor, seu próprio pai. Ele sempre foi avesso a idéia de ser pai... Será que ele seria um bom pai? Essa palavra se repetindo mil vezes na cabeça dele... Crandall seu amigo acabara de se descobrir pai. Ele se levantou e foi até o quarto da paciente.

- O que faz você pensar que você seria um bom pai?

Ele tinha de perguntar isso pra alguém.

E depois da resposta inespecífica de Crandall

- Eu não sei. Parece certo, parece bom.

House ficou com essa resposta na cabeça. Quando ele pensava em Cuddy e um filho dela e dele... Parece certo, parece bom. Mas porque ela desistiu de falar o que veio dizer a ele? House não podia deixar isso passar em claro, Cuddy devia a ele respostas.

À noite ele foi pra casa ficou olhando o resultado negativo do resultado de Crandall. Seu amigo não era pai também. Decidiu não falar nada, ele estava feliz, sua vida finalmente teve significado. Ser pai deu a Crandall vontade de viver. House se levantou na mesma hora pegou sua jaqueta e saiu.

Ele ficou dentro do carro parado na frente da casa dela por algum tempo. O que ele estava fazendo ali? Não era melhor ir pra casa e deixar tudo como está? Mas porque ela não pediu? Essa pergunta martelava a cabeça dele. Ele saiu do carro e foi andando até a porta dela. Quase não bateu. Ensaiou três vezes bater e na quarta ele tocou a campainha... Agora não tinha mais volta.

Cuddy chegou em casa exausta. O dia todo com esse peso dentro da cabeça dela era demais. Foi tomar banho, fez um chá de hortelã pra relaxar, colocou Mozart pra ouvir... O candidato 613 tinha razão, é lindo. Mozart - Concerto for Clarinet and Orchestra segundo movimento... Linda! Ela sorriu. A primeira vez que conseguiu fazer isso hoje.

E quando ela estava já conseguindo descansar e tirar sua mente do que há preocupou o dia todo ela escuta a campainha. "Quem será essa hora?" ela pensou.

E abriu a porta dando de cara com House de costas pra porta.

- House.

- É Mozart.

- Eu sei. Eu que coloquei pra ouvir.

- Se decidiu então pelo 613 então.

Ele disse isso entrando na casa dela sem ser convidado.

- Por que ele foi o escolhido?

- Ele não foi o escolhido. Não escolhi ninguém. O que você está mesmo fazendo aqui há essa hora? Você resolveu seu caso não tem que me convencer de nada a essa hora da noite.

- Por que eu não sirvo?

Ele perguntou assim, na cara, se pensasse mais não diria nada também e estaria agindo como ela.

- Não serve? Pra quê?

- Você desistiu de me pedir o que você queria hoje na minha sala.

- House eu...

E ela hesitou muito, o que dizer a ele? A verdade. Pensou ainda em se fazer de desentendida, negar tudo... Não, a verdade. Ela respirou fundo e falou tudo de uma vez, não queria ver a reação dele a cada argumento.

- Porque você não aceitaria e acho que não suportaria isso. Porque sei que você não quer ser pai e eu nunca obrigaria você a ter uma responsabilidade dessas. É pedir demais.

- Não suportaria o quê?

- Não suportaria colocar em risco a nossa... Relação.

Ela não conseguiu palavra melhor. Amizade? Não era só isso que eles tinham, mas também não era mais do que isso também... Complexo.

House achou essa palavra estranha. Que relação?

- Que relação nós temos?

Ela solta um suspiro.

- Isso. Eu posso te pedir sigilo pessoal e você cumpre, você vem na minha casa sem avisar no meio da noite pra conversar e eu abro a porta e converso... Isso não tem nome.

- Parece certo. Parece bom.

- O quê? Vir na minha casa sem avisar?

- Ser pai do seu filho. Parece certo, parece bom.

Cuddy ficou paralisada. Será que ela tinha escutado aquilo mesmo? Ela não pediu e ele se ofereceu?

- House, não quero que você seja pai. E nem quero mais nada, não sei mais o que eu quero.

- Eu não quero ser pai, mas quero poder te dar isso. É pra você. Por você. Não é assim é nosso... "Isso"?

- Greg... Eu não... Não posso. Eu...

- Pode sim, será nosso segredo.


End file.
